Kurai and the Weaver
by Geeklit
Summary: Kurai and Nim, the two on the run. Nim is a Weaver, someone who controls the four main elements of the world, fire, water, earth, and wind. Kurai is an Aizsargi, one of the protectors of the Weavers. Aizsargi are people with the spirit of animals in them, such as a wolf. The two are running for their lives. Who will survive?


Prologue: The night was dark, with the exception of the shining moon. A slight mist hung over the large expanse of meadow. A solitary figure stood in the open. Its dark cape flowing on the wind, like large the dark, there was slight glint as the moon reflected off the blade of the figures sword. It tapped it's fingers absently against its hilt."lord, Kurai. I've been waiting for days! Where the heck are you?" the figure was no more then the goddess Tor, one of the earthen gods of the narrow face glowed in the moonlight. There is no beauty compared to a goddess, especially one of the wolves. Tor angrily flipped her hood away from her head."Damn hood. Kurai! You are making me impatient!" Tor's face contorted into one of disbelieve as the ground in front of her opened into a yawning figure stepped into the moonlight, "Tor, you wanted to see me?"

Chapter One: Hi! My name is Kurai hōmon-sha. Yeah, I know what your thinking, a weird Japanese name. Well, it is. It means Dark Visitor, who wants a name like that? Well, I do. I mean, it fits my life perfectally. I'm always a visitor, wherever I am.I'm kinda goth, in a way. I'm not all dark, moody, and miserable. I am actually quite funny, boisterous, and a little hair isn't quite pitch black, like most goths, it's more like raven. ?It's even styled to look feathery. I love my styleist!You should also know that I have a tattoo. It's the picture of a beautiful, silver wolf. It is the symbol of who I best friend Nim, yeah like Nim's island, is way cooler looking than I could ever get. She has those flat bangs that go straight across your forhead. Each strand is colored a different shade of brown or green, and I am not over exaderating, I was there when it , she burns her hair straight every morning. There is always the acrid scent of fire on her. I don't know, maybe it's just her spirit warming up, which it hardly ever is really short with her 5' 5 height, compared to my 5' 10. She is like a wild fire waiting to happen. All she does is sit around and be quiet, untill someone, mostly me, gets on her bad side. That is never a good place to be, unless your life is all about protecting Nim. I am an all-star wolf ninja, literally. I was trained to be one from the time I could walk.I have to protect Nim because she isn't normal. Her full name is Nim McCarthy, at least to the human world. Her actual name is Terra Poderso, which means powerful earth. Do you get what I'm getting at yet? No? Well, she can control the Earth. Her kind really make the world go are only three of them left. The other elements, fire, water, and air, have only one left in other side elements, soil, flame, ice, and wind, have all been power hungry. They think that they would be able to lead the Earth into a greater power. So, they started killing off all the true are only a few humans gifted with the knowledge of the true world. They are called the Aizsargi and yes I am one of them. Aizsargi are humans who have the spirit of some type of animal. It can be any animal, like how mine is a Aizsargi are assigned to one element and one weaver,as the elemental people are called. The two are then put into society. The same school, grade, classes, the same home, job, and practically the same is nothing to hide, and if you do, you are instantly taken care of. They are all too wimpish to say executed. It's like saying put to sleep. What are we, dogs? No, we are a super race designed to tend to the , all this time talking has taken a toll on my watch for the night. Nim and I take watch shifts during the night. It's like an extra protection 's like saying "here I am, come get me." With the exception that I wouldn't let them get this close to Nim. No one can sneak up on me.

Chapter 2: Creak... Creak... I am fully alert. So is Nim, I can hear her sit up in the other room. Silently, I stand up and reach for my scythe, the earthen weapon I am most accustomed ... I hear it again. By this time I'm already in the doorway. I see the culprit, a tall, shadowy man. Not only is he trying to be silent, he also has a large knife... No... Wait... it's a sword people. This guy obviously wants his head chopped suddenly turns and sees me. "hello Kurai, where's Terra Poderso? I want to get to her before you chop my head off," the man grinned devilishly. Wait, did he just read my mind? Oh it is on! No one reads my mind without my consent first!I called on my inner wolf, willing it to give me the advantage of instincts. I slashed at him, barley missing his jugular. "still want your head attached?" I snarled. Woah, that sounded pretty awesome! I took another swipe at his neck, leaving a slight cut that hardly bled."Awe, so close that time. That really did hurt, Kurai." he was stupid enough to talk to me like I'm a baby! What a frigging idiot!"you should really learn some manners and fight me instead of backing away from me every time I take a swing at you!" I growled furiously. Well, he got the message because he actually started to us his sword. Satisfaction is a good , he swiped his sword at my legs. What an idiot! My scythe clipped his neck once again, cutting deeper than before."had enough yet?" I snidely laughed. While he was fumbling at his neck, I hurriedly jumped onto his back. I wrapped my fingers around his neck."Nim! Hurry!" Nim came into the room, sword braced, ready for a fight. She saw the chance and took it, driving her sword into his heart, through and through.I slipped off his back, landing swiftly on the wooden floor. "Thanks, thanks a lot, Nim. Another idiot, that's three Searchers this week!" I exclaimed breathlessly."Your welcome, Kurai. Yes, your are correct, we must be on guard at all times. Sorry I didn't come out sooner, I couldn't find my sword." Her speech was proper as always."well we better make sure you can find it next time, right?" I questioningly asked her, seeing if her hard cover will break."Yes, we shall," she turned around swiftly, walking into her room for another attempt at is the one thing I don't like about Nim, she never lets her cover , it is understandable, especially when it comes to her parents. Yeah, her parents were murdered right in front of her. She thinks that if she ever loves someone again, the same thing will happen to them. I know she loves me (more as a friend), but she doesn't want to jinx my life.I'm kinda grateful, but I don't want her to live like this. No one should ever have to go through that pain.

Chapter 3: Midnight rounded the corner. "hey, Kurai" someone was shaking me awake. I sullenly opened my crap! I fell asleep! I looked up and saw Nim standing in front of me. She was perfectly fine, whew!"oh God, I'm sorry Nim! I didn't even realize!" I cried. Nim just looked at me and smiled."it's alright Kurai. You didn't mean too, the fight just took it outta you. There probably wasn't going to be another Searcher tonight anyways," she gave me a small smile that bloomed from the corner of her mouth."ug, what time is it?" I sat up and stretched my arms as I waited for an answer."well, it is almost one in the morning. It is time for my watch." she gave me another corner smile and shooed me from my spot. I gave her a grateful nod and walked to the God I can go to sleep now! I was sooooo tired, obviously. I unbuckled my scythe from my waist, don't want the to stab me in my sleep! I shimmied out of my tight, leather pants, and exchanged them for my comfy ones. Man, do I love my black pants with little ninja stars attached to them! Sooooo comfy!I laid my head down on the pillow, closed my eyes, and dreamed of finding the jerk who sends all these alarm went off at seven, like always. I got up to go get Nim, only to see that she is missing!"Nim! Where are you!" I screeched. I rounded the corner into the kitchen to find Nim cooking us breakfast."hello Kurai, want some French toast?" a smile again danced at the corners of her mouth."hmmm, I don't know. With your cooking it could be poison." I joked. Her face looked crestfallen, so I quickly added, "But I'm sure it is French toast." she perked up again and actually let out a little giggle."I know Kurai, I was joking with you!" she kept up her little charade of laughs until she saw my face."what?" she asked questioningly."umm, you never laugh this much. What's so funny?" I patiently waited for her answer, although I don't think I would have been able to decipher it out of all the laughs."I don't know, I think I'm just in a good mood!" she said breathlessly as she stopped laughing."well good I thought it was some truth serum or something," I jokingly added. I had really thought that though, in the beginning. If there was someone listening to our conversation, they could have easily put something in her Nim looked back to the toast, I got up and quickly looked around the room. Nothing. Good, I thought I was going to have to kick some more searcher butt."so, what are we going to do today, Nim?" I wondered out loud to Nim."I do not know Kurai. Since school is out for the week, maybe we can go to the falls?" she asked with a hopeful live in the...? It was a good question, especially since we never go anywhere."well, as long as there are a lot of people around. No searcher is stupid enough to target us out in public." I already know there are like a thousand people who to that in a day, but Nim needed to be sure about this."there are always a lot of people there, Kurai. I have been researching this online for a week. I really want to go, Kurai. Really, really badly," she whined. I just gave her a reassuring smile and hoped that she couldn't tell what I was feeling: are supposed to never be afraid, it's part of the teaching we are delivered. This is really bad if I'm afraid. Really, really bad!

Chapter 4: We were at the falls. I was actually fighting between liking all the people there, or despising them. All they did was block the view and my way to any food stand. I want that cotton candy!Nim was having the time of her life. She didn't seem to mind all the people baracading the way to any exit. All she did was laugh and stare in wonder at all the strange faces"I love this Kurai! It is so amazing! Look! There's a guy who is so fat that he probably couldn't fit through his car door!" she started laughing do hard at the sight.I stared at her in wonder. Here is a girl who is always proper and polite, making fun of a fat guy trying to get into his car. Whoever this new Nim is... I like her!"Who are you and what did you do to my Nim?" I sarcastically asked. I looked into her smiling eyes and tried to find a hint of deceit? You never know when the searchers will find a way to clone weavers."I am Nim, I'm just finally happy! Did you know it felt this way, this happiness?" she feverishly asked. Her eyes were wide with excitement. Her face no longer a stone mask, but one of smiles**  
**And joy. Her speech no longer proper, but modern."It's amazing that your happy, but how did you learn slang so fast? It's really strange cause it takes most people months to learn it." I was starting to smile myself when she answered."Kurai, how long have I been living with you?" Nim couldn't hold back her giggle as she asked me."we've been living together for ten years, why?" I fired right back at her. This question game is actually kinda fun!"Kurai, you always talk like this, ya no wonder that I talk like it too. I do listen to you sometimes, it makes all the difference." she smiled at me again, bursting into a silent fit of giggles."Wait, sometimes! What the heck! I do say important stuff you know. It's not like I talk just to talk!" I was flustered, how could she not listen to me! I'm frigging interesting! She should listen more often then!She looked at my face and saw genuine fury there. Her eyes widened in surprise, bit then she quickly erased the feeling away from her face, "I'm sorry, Kurai. I should listen more often. Why don't we keep walking?""let's!" I fumed. Why was I do wound up? Oh, yeah, my bad feelings. It's making me all jumpy and I think that i just ruined Nim's day. Shoot!"look, Nim..." I started to apologize but then I looked around and noticed a bunch of people looking at us. Get this, they were all wearing black, baggy clothes.I tapped Nim's shoulder, motioning around us. She gasped, she sees them too. "what do we do?""get back to our transportation, our car." okay, our car is a piece of junk that can't get over 50mph. We don't even know what kind of car it is.I straightened, acting all cool and normal, hoping Nim would get the idea. She did thankfully as she too stood up and smile around her. We started to slowly make for the exit, stopping in every store and going out the back ways, trying to lose our were ten feet from the exit, running now. An large burly man steeped into our path. Nim and I skidded to a stop, instantly catagorizing him as someone who will be a challenge."Where you going little rats!" he grinned devilishly, spitting in my face. Either we were close to him, or he just spits really far."Firstly, I dont want to get killed today. And secondly, who the heck do you think you are, a grave digger?" I cocked my head to the side, trying to look as innocent as looked confused. Wow! This guy was NOT the sharpest knife in the drawer. "wait, you are Kurai, right?" he asked confusedly. He was trying really hard to figure out who I am, NoT!"no, I'm Layla, this is my friend jenevevee. Who are you?" I countered hesitantly. I was trying really hard not to laugh as I stared at his face."oh, well sorry I interrupted your day. Have a good one!" he nodded at us and left.I looked at Nim, she looked at me. We held the stare straight for a few seconds. I couldn't hold it much longer and burst out laughing.I could hardly hear Nim's laughter over my own. I tried to stop and straighten up, but couldn't. I was hurriedly trying to gulp down some air in between they stopped. I tried to straighten up but I was still on empty for air.**  
**


End file.
